Magic Pen
by Klairey McFairy
Summary: Its seven years after MaloMyotismon was deafted by the digidestined! but look like there is a new baddie in town in the form of Darkangelmon. Luckily they're new digidestiends to help! Will they deafet her? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Whole new adventure

Magic Pen  
By Black.Haired.Angel

Well...I'm back! A year without me! Did you guys miss me? Probably not but hey!! New story on the go and I promise to at least finish this one! Its my 2007 new year resolution! I DON'T own ANYTHING that makes money i.e. big companies!! I own individual character but not who they are based on (if that makes sense)

Chapter 1  
Whole new adventure

Pens. They are a useful instrument. They can either write the most moving pieces of literature or write the most encouraging letters to people who need the encouragement the most. Either way most of the times when pen write on paper, card or even skin the letters don't come alive and become reality. Or do they? I'm Imogen. I'm 18 and I'm just your average, half Japanese, Half Scottish tomboy girl who has left school and works for a living. Or so I thought I was. I never thought that I could control a destiny but the stroke of what I thought was a normal pen. This is my story of how I managed to do such a thing.

It was a week before my 18th birthday and I was in the deepest of slumbers when the most irritating but effective alarm clock rang. This alarm clock was formally known as my cell phone. I launched the cell phone across the room and fell out of bed. I managed to get onto my feet and drag myself to the bathroom as I got read to work what I thought was a normal yet unexciting day. Little did I know that day was going to be the day my whole life was changed around.

I started working cleaning possibly the biggest house ever next to Buckingham Palace. Bridget, my very over the top girlie work mate, was moaning about "undermining jobs" around the house. I often think that people sometimes reflect their name and I found out one meaning of Bridget meant "Fiery". Ironic hey? Saying that my named meant "princess" and back then I was anything but a princess

"Imogen! Morning tea time" screeched Bridget. Bridget was the complete opposite to myself. She was loud, girlie and a bit of a daddy's princess. Where I was a quiet tomboy who, despite my connections with the army I knew I had to work for a living and only got spoiled occasionally. I placed the duster neatly onto the mantelpiece beside the furniture polish. I grabbed a seat near the kitchen table as I grabbed a couple of digestive biscuits.

"One day you're going to end up tubby!" teased my work mate Tom. He often teased me about my weight. In fact he often teased me about every aspect of my life near enough. His long blond hair and blue eyes normally made girls normally fall at his feet but I refused to do so. Partly because I never liked the boy in that way. He was immature for a sixteen year old

"Yeah but I'll never be as tubby as your fingers, Stubby!" I cleverly responded.

"Shut it! Ginger nuts" snapped Tom. Its funny how he called me by the ridiculous nickname for I had long since ditched dyeing my hair red and dyed it black. I decided to not be immature and respond.

"Ignore him Imogen" said Andy. Andy was Tom's geeky older brother who was a couple of months older than me and a year older than Tom. Unlike Tom he had dark hair which he bleached blond and had hazel eyes. He was a lot taller than tom and didn't posses the stubby fingers like his younger brother.

"I'll try!" I smiled.

"Mail's here!" screamed Bridget as she brought a bundle of letters and packages to the kitchen.

"Bridget you don't have to scream" said Rich, my boss.

"Sorry!" smiled Bridget as she untied the bundle to organize the mail.

"Imogen A Randell" called Bridget as she tossed three letters towards my direction. I was stunned as I caught them. I sieved through my mail.

"Bank statement..." I sighed until I came across an unusual envelope. It was a cream colour and felt thicker than normal envelopes. On the front all that was written was "Imogen A Randell". No address. Nothing. I opened letter. Slowly tearing the envelope to make sure I didn't cause a massive rip in the envelope. Inside was a pen. It had a thick, blood red barrel and had a fountain pen nib on the end. On the side in gold, thin, curvy letters was engraved, "The magic lies within".

"Nice pen Princess" laughed Tom. I wasn't listening to his stupid comment. I was more fascinated with the pen. I looked further inside the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper, which was equally just as thick as the envelope, and also the writing was similar to that of the envelope.

'This pen is no ordinary pen. It's magic. It controls a world, which you have never visited, but you are a part of. You are a digidestined. You and another guy .You digimon is called Kamemon. The other one is Antmon. This will not make sense to you till the clock strikes twelve tonight. A child of Faith is a child, which has lived inside you and you, are that child. A child of joy is hidden in the other digidestined.' I silently read inside of me. I placed the piece of paper into my pigeonhole and continued to read my other mail, which was very ordinary. A bank statement show that I wasn't absolutely broke but nearly there and also a very early birthday card from some distant relative from Australia.

"Ok come on morning tea's over back to work. Imogen and Bridget we need the house ship shape for tonight!" Rich, over-enthusiastically, encouraged his employees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Unknowingly to me, Izzy, who I was to met, was innocently checking his email with his digimon (I'll explain about this later on) Tentomon.

"Greeting young Izzy I'm afraid we have bad news on what was to you to be a relaxing weekend. I hope you don't have any plans" said a computerized voice of Genni.

"I don't, well didn't! What's the sitch?" asked Izzy.

"Turns out we have a new destructive new force in the digiworld. Darkangelmon" explained Genni.

"I don't like the sound of that" Tentomon spoke with a mechanical sounding voice.

"Neither do I. There are two new digidestineds. You need to organize that the digidestineds such as yourself, Davis, Kari, T.K, Yolei, Cody and Ken around a computer for 7 o'clock tomorrow morning." instructed Genni.

"Why seven in the morning?" asked Izzy.

"The prophecy, will come alight midnight time in Scotland. I hope this helps," said Genni as he disappeared off the computer screen.

"Not really" sighed Izzy as he picked up his mobile phone to make some important phone calls to organize a meeting.

"You mean in the morning?" Yolei spoke as she nearly fainted in shock. Izzy nodded.

"Is any of them girls? And if so are they hot?" asked Davis. All the digidestineds turned around to give Davis a glaring look. "It was only a question!"

"We don't know anything apart from the fact they're from Scotland" sighed Izzy.

* * *

I sat on my chair flicking through all the pointless tv shows. It had been the first Friday evening I didn't have to work in a long while. Normally I would have to be helping with the weekend camp. Making sure supper was organized for the camp. Not this weekend. I glanced at my clock.

"18:30" my clock read. Suddenly my mobile phone rang. I reached over to my mobile phone.

"One new message" I read. Pressed the "open" button.

"This pen is no ordinary pen. It's magic. It controls a world, which you have never visited, but you are a part of. You are a digidestined. You and another guy .You digimon is called Kamemon. The other one is Antmon. This will not make sense to you till the clock strikes twelve tonight. A child of Faith is a child, which has lived inside you and you, are that child. A child of joy is hidden in the other digidestined. The other digidestined is closer than you think. Use the magic in the pen wisely" I read. I scrolled down to try and find out which weirdo was sending me the message. Sender unknown.

I picked up the pen from beside my desk and found a piece of paper and began to draw a star. A bright light came from the paper. So bight it almost blinded me. The star ascended from the paper.

"Wow" I sighed almost like a child. A child in amazement. The light died down and the star disappeared.

"Man I must be tired," I whispered to myself. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I shouted as I hid the pen. The door slowly opened. It was only Andy.

"Hey. Can I talk to you if you're not too busy?" asked Andy. I smiled.

"No not at all. What's up?" I asked as I sat up on my chair. Andy toke his usual pew on my very messy floor.

"Well I have this friend" started Andy.

"Yes a "Friend" I'm glad you have at least one," I humorously added. Andy gave me a look, which, if looks could kill, I'd be stone cold dead. "Sorry Carry on". I began to cross my legs into an almost "meditating state".

"Well my friend, call him David, he has a major crush on his other friend call her, Suzie and she doesn't know how to tell her how he feels" explained Andy, stammering half way through it. I gave a simple smile. I knew Andy pretty well and I knew that it wasn't his friend Dave who had the girl problem. It was him who had a girl problem.

"Well I'd tell your "friend" to get some courage to talk to "Suzie" about how he feels" I said simply. I air quoted as I spoke which really annoyed Andy.

"I wish you didn't do that!" Stated Andy.

"Sorry my bad" I laughed.

"Anyway are ready to go to the cinema if you haven't forgotten about it your birthday treat for next week" stated Andy as he attempted to stand up without falling over the various junk I had in my room. He failed in his mission and feel over the cable for my strengtheners.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying not to laugh because I was scared that he actually hurt himself.

"I'm ok! Seriously you should tidy up your room. Call it your mission for your weekend off" suggested Andy as he protected his arm, which was bleeding.

"Hey you're bleeding. Let me see that" I said as I looked at his arm. I got out the first aid kit, which I kept in my room and found antiseptic, and a bandage. I carefully bandaged his arm.

"Thanks!" Andy said as he blushed.

"Ok I'm ready" I said as I picked up my bag and jacket.

"You must be the perfect girlfriend a guy could have" joked Andy.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I locked my room.

"You don't take forever to get ready" Andy snidely remarked. I smiled

"I do take forever on Tomboy Chic" I joked. I was Tomboy with my jeans and t-shirts. My hair left down and very long. The only girlie action I do towards my hair are straitening and dyeing it various colours. Just now it was my natural colour black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the digiworld, again I'll explain all in good time, an evil digimon known as Darkangelmon was plotting her evil plans.

"Soon this lovely world will be mine. Tower, by Tower, Ring by Ring I will control this world. All I have to do first is to find out who these pesky digidestined from the real world are." cackled the witch.

"Your royalmon the prophecy is to come true tonight," said Demidevimon.

"Well I'll just have to speed up the prophecy. Wizardmon, Puppetmon Fancy a game with the two new digidestined?" asked Darkangelmon.

* * *

We went to Johnny Chung's after the movie, which wasn't brilliant.

"I can't believe you dragged me to see that. That has got to be the worse film I've seen in ages" I joked. Andy turned a shade of red

"All right miss movie critic I got it wrong again. I thought you liked chick flicks. Girls normally like chick flicks" Sighed Andy.

"I'm not your average girl. I prefer action films," I said. I felt the room tremble slightly.

"Andy I'm not being blond but did the room just shake?" I asked. Suddenly two, what looked like monsters appeared in the room. People started to scream. One looked like a puppet and the other looked like a wizard.

"Magical Game" screamed the wizard as all of the other people in the restaurant fainted with terror. My throat was blocked. I tried to scream but couldn't. I was scared. Frightened.

"Hello Digidestined where are you digimon loser friend" mocked the puppet.

"I don't know what you are talking about," shouted Andy. I began to shake.

"Leave us alone" I scared. Tears fell down. Tears! I never cried. Fear must have had a strong grip of me.

"Well you must be the child of faith. More like faith less. You're worthless. Imogen means princess doesn't it? You don't look like any princess I've seen," mocked the puppet.

"That's not true," shouted Andy. I sat on the floor and cried. It was true.

"Imogen! Please don't listen to him!" Whispered Andy. I couldn't speak.

"Your faith in others encouraged me! You're the most amazing girl I have ever met Imogen." encouraged Andy. I unburied my head.

"I am! You won't stop me you big puppet," I screamed. Suddenly a beam of like surrounded me. Another beam of light surrounded Andy. Two Monsters appeared before Andy and I.

"Hello Imogen! I'm Kamemon," said a monster, which looked like a Turtle. He sounded as dippy as me.

"Hey Andy! I'm Antmon," said a monster, which looked like a red ant but slightly bigger. He seamed a lot chirpier than my monster.

"Enough! Digidestined time to destroy your friend! Puppet Pummel" said the puppet as he used a hammer to attack the monsters.

"We need to digivolve," said Antmon.

"Yeah cool! Digivolve" shouted Kamemon.

"Kamemon digivolved to Gawappamon" said Kamemon as he changed into a bigger turtle, which had orange hair and a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Antmon digivolved to Allomon" said Antmon as he changed into a big blue dinosaur.

"Dynamite Head" shouted Antmon as he head butted the puppet.

"Gawappa Rapper" shouted Kamemon as she created a very distorting noise to the puppet.

"Come back Puppetmon" shouted a very mysterious female voice.

"You may have won this battle but you haven't won the war" screamed the puppet as he and the wizard disappeared. Antmon and Kamemon changed into smaller monster, which looked friendly. Andy singled Antmon to hide in his bag and I signalled for Kamemon to do the same.

"Right explain" asked Andy while we were walking back to our home.

"We are digimon, digital monster. You are digidestineds and you have been called to save our world and your own. You see years ago Malomyotismon tried to destroy our world but other digidestineds around the world destroyed him and peace was restored until recently" said Chapumon (a baby version of Kamemon)

"Wow this is so cool," said Andy. I gave him a meek smiled. I hated fighting and now I was to be involved in saving the world?

"Imogen you were given a special pen which posses magic which it links to the digiworld," said Chapumon.

"Yeah I know I drew a star and it floated around my room for about a minute," I said.

"Tonight at midnight there will be an opening to the digiworld. Be awake. The pen will be a key to the digiworld," said Gummymon (a baby version of Antmon).

"Why do I have the pen?" I asked. Both Gummymon and Chapumon shrugged their shoulder, or what was meant to be shoulders.

"Man and I thought my weekend off was going to be boring," said Andy. I gave a meek smile.

I lay on my bed. Trying hard not to fall asleep. The day whirled in my head.

"Why have I been chosen?" I whispered into the dark.


	2. New Friends and New dangers

I DON'T own ANYTHING that makes money i.e big companies!! I own individual character but not who they are based on (if that makes sense) In this chapter I do attempt to incorporate the fact Imogen is half Japanese and I did research Japanese words but I DON'T know Japanese and I did use an on line dictionary!!! so if i have bad gramer in Japanese I apologize! NOW! ON WITH THE FAN FIC!!!!

A/N Author note  
" " speaking  
' ' thinking  
(L)(L) Language translation

Chapter 2  
New friends and new dangers!!

Prelude: (Andy) Wow! Talk about adventure. Having a relaxing meal with Imogen when these digimon start attack us for no reason. Anyway we have new digimon friends Kamemon and Antmon, which made that Puppetmon surrender. Ha can't wait to see more of these digimon. I thought my weekend was going to be boring.

(Imogen)

I looked at my cell phone for the time. "23:55" my clock read. Five minutes till I met my fate. To see the digiworld for the first and I had a feeling not for the last time. I got up and straightened my hair. I was nervous. When I was scared I would play with my hair making it straight and bushing it into various styles. I settled with my hair flowing. Untied. I placed a deep purple hair band in my hair letting my long side fringe cover my left eye.

"Why are you playing with your hair?" whispered Chapumon. He knew not to make a lot of noise.

"I'm bored." I whispered giving Chapumon a meek smile. Suddenly the pen glowed and light filled the room. I stepped into the light. Little did I know this was the start of my adventure

"Hey Imogen wake up!" sang Andy very out of key. I woke up. I saw six other children.

"Welcome to the digiworld! I'm Gatomon" said a cat digimon offering her paw to me. Fearfully I shook it.

"My name is Imogen" I shyly spoke. I saw a boy with very spiky brown hair push Andy out of the way to help me up. The blue dinosaur beside him sighed.

"My name's Davis and this is Veemon!" loudly spoke the boy. I gave a meek smile.

"I'm Kari and you have already met Gatomon" smiled a girl with short brown hair who was holding the cat digimon, which welcomed me.

"I'm T.K," said a boy with blond hair who was wearing a white hat. He had a small orange digimon beside him. It looked like a pig with very long ears!

"I'm Patamon" spoke the orange digimon, which I thought looked like a pig.

"My name's Yolei" smiled a girl with long purple hair. She had a bird digimon beside her.

"And I'm Hawkmon nice to meet you" spoke the bird digimon

"I'm Ken," said a boy with blue hair who had a bug digimon beside him.

"I am Wormon" spoke the bug digimon

"Lastly my name is Cody and this is Armadillomon" said a small boy with brown hair who bowed to me. He had an armadillo digimon beside him.

"Howdy" said the armadillo

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said

"So your from Scotland! What's it like?" asked Davis while we walked through the forest. Andy was becomingly increasingly more jealous of Davis as he chatted to me.

"Its ok. The only place I've ever really known. I moved there when I was four after a terrorist attack in the town I lived in when I lived in Japan," I replied.

"You mean you haven't lived in Scotland all your life?" asked Andy. I nodded.

"My mum is Japanese it's why my middle name is Aimi not Amy!" I explained.

"Wow so you're half Japanese then?" asked Davis.

"Yes! My dad is Scottish. Anyway once that terrorist attack happened my family moved to Scotland. My mum became a flower arranger and holds classes in ikebana and my dad became involved with the army." I explained.

"You'd get on well with Sora! Her mum does flower arranging" commented Yolei. I gave her a meek smile.

"I'm not a big fan of flowers because they react with my hay fever," I stated. I let a few tears fall down my face.

'No don't cry! You're not ten anymore' I though as I pushed my tears away.

"Do you remember the street you lived in?" asked Davis.

"I lived in the town Odaiba and in the flat block called..." I said as I tried to remember. "Highton View Terrace" I replied.

"No way that means what you saw wasn't a terrorist's attack. It was two digimon fighting" replied Kari.

"Wow! That explain why I saw a parrot and a dinosaur fighting. My mum simply told me I was dreaming" I explained. I felt a chill in the air. I knew something wasn't exactly right.

"Time to play a little game" screeched a wooden voice form behind me. It was the puppet digimon

"Puppetmon! I thought we defeated you years ago" shouted T.K.

"Well I came back to life now how about a game of Cat and mouse! BlackGatomon!" he screeched as a large black cat, which looked almost like Gatomon only she looked evil. She had three black bands. One around her neck, one around the end of her tail and one on her arm. "Bye! Bye! My little friend ha ha ha" laughed Puppetmon.

"Gatomon amour digivolved to Nerfertimon" said Gatomon as she changed into a very Egyptian cat with wings.

"Patamon amour digivolved to Pegasusmon" said Patamon as he changed into a gold flying horse.

"Hawkmon amour digivolved to Halsemon" said Hawkmon as he change into a larger bird digimon.

"Armadillomon amour digivolved to Digmon" said Armadillomon as he changed into an insect with a drill for a nose.

"Veemon amour digivolved to Flamedramon" Said Veemon as he changed into a slightly larger dinosaur with red amour.

"Wormon digivolved to Stingmon" said Wormon as he changed into a slightly larger bug.

"Antmon digivolved to Allomon" said Antmon as he changed into a big blue dinosaur.

"Kamemon digivolved to Gawappamon" said Kamemon he changed into a bigger turtle, which had orange hair and a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Rosetta Stone" shouted Nerfertimon as she shot what looked like tombstones at BlackGatomon.

"Star Shower" shouted Pegasusmon as he created a million stars and shot them at BlackGatomon.

"Tempest Wing" Shouted Halsemon as he created a tornado around BlackGatomon

"Rock Cracking" said Digmon as he used his nose to break the ground BlackGatomon was on.

"Flame rocket" said Flamedramon as she surrounded himself with fire and shot himself at BlackGatomon.

"Spiking Strike" said Stingmon as she created a sword whit his forearm.

"Dino Burst" said Allomon as he created fire from his mouth.

"Gawappunch" said Gawappamon as he tried to punch BlackGatomon but all the attacks didn't work. She gave an evil grin.

"Pathetic! Cat's Eye Hypnotism" Shouted BlackGatomon as she hypnotized all of the digimon. It caused all the digimon to change back.

"Kamemon!" I screamed as I ran for my digimon partner.

"I'm ok" Kamemon replied sounding quiet dopey.

"You're Imogen, Princess? What a joke! You don't look or act like a princess when did you last use a mirror? You and Andy aren't even proper Digidestined! You both don't have digivices" mocked BlackGatomon.

"How did they get into the digiworld?" asked Yolei. I toke out from my bag the pen.

"This can't be a digivice can it?" I asked. Soon the pen started to draw out two "digivice" similar who what the rest had. A blue/purple one came towards me and a white one went towards Andy.

"So you got a digivice. You're still a worthless child Imogen. Child of Faith? Ha! More like the child of nothing. You don't have any faith at all. I can smell it in you!" mocked BlackGatomon.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. "I do have faith. I believe that we will destroy you and all the evil digimon that are ruling the digiworld. I also believe in myself. Sort of. I know I make mistakes and can appear to have no faith in myself but I know I can be a good digidestined like the rest" I shouted. Suddenly a light came from my heart and an egg floated before me. It had a symbol, which looked like a cross with a heart around it. A different egg floated near Andy. It had a smiley face symbol on it. Mine looked like it had purple wings and was a red colour where as Andy's was White with blue stripes across it.

"Kamemon amour digivolved to Tortugamon" said Kamemon as he changed into large red turtle with purple wings.

"Antmon digivolved to IceWereGarurumon" said Antmon as he changed into a werewolf with ice around him.

"Ice shower" Screamed IceWereGarurumon as he created a hailstorm shower.

"Ahh freezing cold" screamed BlackGatomon as she began to shiver.

"Fire Wing" screamed Tortugamon as he used his wings like a hack saw which cut off the three bands. BlackGatomon changed into another Gatomon, which ran off while saying "thanks" as she did.

Tortugamon and IceWereGarurumon changed back into Chapumon and Gummymon.

"That pen is really cool" said Cody as he looked at it.

"I don't know what significance it has in the digiworld though" I replied.

"It'll work out some how" smiled Andy. Out of know where two organizers with a D printed on them came to me and Andy.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They are your D-terminal. They allow contact with us and also stores which Digieggs are your own. They allow you digimon to amour digivolve" Explained Davis.

"Awesome" exclaimed Andy. I gave a smile. I yawned and leaned on Andy's shoulder.

"Can we go home?" I asked. Andy nodded.

"Sure! How do we get home?" Asked Andy. I forced myself to stand up.

"There is a Digiport over there" said Yolei. The group walked towards the TV set.

"Well see you when we can!" exclaimed Davis. I shook his hand and his face went red.

"Hey Davis why the red face?" asked T.K as everyone laughed.

"I'm warm! Ok!" Shyly spoke Davis. I smiled as I went through the Digiport.

When I got back I looked at my cell phone clock. "2:30" it read. I got dressed into my pyjamas and I began to sleep as soon as I lay on my bed. Chapumon did the same as he slept on the dresser beside me.

"Well That Imogen seams unsure about her worth as a chosen child! Let make her worse by nightmares" Evilly laughed Darkangelmon as she looked into an onyx ball as she saw me sleeping form the digiworld.

"No! NO!" I began to scream in my sleep. I was having the scariest dream of my life. I dreamed that I was surrounded by darkness as various people stood in front of me. First was my mum.

"Yu-kainashi! Yu no-sankyu-maigoreijou! Yu hosobosomoushiwakeneesan!!" shouted my mum as she disappeared.

(L)You're worthless! You're not my daughter! You're a poor excuse of a girl!(L)

"Uxeito! Hahaoya! Uxeito! Warawa koigokoro yu " I screamed in Japanese. I only ever spoke Japanese to my mum and any of my relatives on her side. (L) Wait! Mother! Wait! I love you (L)

Next I saw my father. He looked angry and already had too much to drink.

"Your mother is right! You deserved every punch I gave you!" shouted my father. He disappeared. Next I saw the digidestineds.

"You can't be the chosen child of faith. You're a joke!" shouted T.K and Kari.

"Yeah! You're not even properly Scottish!" shouted Yolei. They disappeared too. I was crying heavily. I saw Andy.

"Why did I ever cal you a friend? All you do is cry and try and act tough!" shouted Andy.

"No! Wait!" I screamed. He disappeared too. Suddenly Kamemon appeared before me.

"KAMEMON!" I screamed as hard as I could at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry! I thought I was getting a brave partner! All I got was a timid girl" he said in disappointment as he disappeared. I began to fall.

(Chapumon)

I heard her scream and I felt useless. She was having the worst night mare possible. The sun was rising but it still was a tiny bit dark. Suddenly a dark beam was around Imogen.

"I know I'll fly to Gummymon and Andy's house. They'll know what to do" I chirped as I flew out of Imogen's window and towards Andy's house.

(Andy)

I was fast asleep when I heard something tapping on my window.

"Andy! I need your help!" squeaked Chapumon. I woke up and put on my dressing gown to avoid Chapumon seeing me in my boxers. I opened my window and let Chapumon in. I looked at my clock

"Ok Chapumon it better be good! Its half 8 on my day off!"calmly explained Andy.

"Imogen is having a bad nightmare and she is frantically speaking in a weird language. There is also a dark bubble around her." Chirped Chapumon.

"Ok Gummymon follow Chapumon while I get changed. Go quick!" commanded Andy.

(Imogen)

I felt stiff in my sleep. The night mare played like a broken film.

"NO MORE!!" I screamed. "NO-SANKYU-MOTTO" I screamed but this time in Japanese.

(Andy)

I rushed over to Imogen's pigeon hole to grab her room key and then rushed to her room. I opened the locked door.

"IMOGEN!" I shouted. She sat up and looked like she was possessed. Her hair had crushed slightly and was curled slightly as though she had sweated and thr mositure had curled her hair. Her skin was pale. Too pale.

"I'm worthless! A crap daughter! Not worthy digidestined." Imogen said as though she was hypnotized. I couldn't help but grab her arms.

"Imogen! What are you talking about? Who are telling you these lies?" I asked Frantically. I was scared. The girl, who was my best friend and also the girl I had a major crush on was being attacked. Suddenly the magic pen started to write on a piece of paper on Imogen's floor.

"This is the work of Darkangelmon. She is under a spell! Quick! You need to go to Darkangelmon and remove the spell. Take Gummymon and any other digidestined you can find. To access the port you need a computer and you Digivice." I read. I opened the D-terminal.

"4 in the afternoon! I'll need to contact the others. Chapumon stay with Imogen!" i commanded.

"SOS! EMERGANCY! IMOGEN IS IN DANGER! YOU'RE NEEDED IN THE DIGIWORLD PRONTO! ANDY!" I typed as I transported myself via the computer outside Imogen's room.

Looks like Imogen already faced Darkangelmon's wrath but will she be safe?

Find out in the magic pen! Showing only on fan fiction dot net!!!


End file.
